somethings are better left unspoken
by oh mon dieu
Summary: melinda discovers a teenage spirit hiding out in her old house. this girl has some issues with one of the living and melinda tries to get her to cross over. what she doesnt know is how she died and what she went through before she saw the end.


Well this is the first one ive written about this show, and it may be kinda lame but oh well, sorry to anyone who reads this and thinks its shit!!! I do not own anything in this story btw.

"Uhhhh" Melinda let out a sudden moan as she and Sam both hit their point of excitement.

Sam had taken Melinda to an abandoned house that he had been working on and on the floor in the middle of the house; they shared the moment Melinda had been waiting for.

"Sam, that was amazing…thank you"

"Likewise Mel, I'm glad that I stayed"

Sam wrapped himself around her, and started to doze off. Melinda was close behind him and she started to doze off herself.

"_Get out"_

Melinda snuggled closer to Sam. "_Leave"_ Melinda opened her eyes suddenly and screamed as a figure of a girl covered in blood flew towards her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"We need to go…"

"Why? Its nice and quiet here"

"Sam please…"

"Alright ill go start the truck"

Sam left Melinda in the house as he went to go start his truck. _She_ appeared again but this time, Mel noticed the rest of her body, besides the blood, the girl had her hands tied together and it looked as If she had been crying, since there was evidence of tears running down her face.

"Hi I'm Melinda and I can help you…what's your name?"

"_Never come back to my house again or I will kill the ones you love…"_ The young girl

left right as Sam walked back in.

"No Delia this wasn't just some girl…there was something wrong with her, she

threatened me"

"Well don't most spirits?"

"Ya but this was different, she was bloody and had her hands tied together, I think ill go back to

house and try to help her"

Later that day Melinda went back to the house where she had seen the ghost, and wandered

A bit. She went downstairs and noticed a huge black scorch mark.

"_I told you not to return to my house"_

"Please I can help you, let me help you!"

"_Your too late Melinda, I will get my revenge!"_

The teenage spirit threw Melinda from the house as she let out a loud cackle.

"So what happened again?

"She threw me out! She seemed really serious, but she needs to move on. You wanna know what

was weird? In the middle of the floor of the basement was a giant scorch mark, that's where I

found her today"

"Maybe she died in a fire?"

"Maybe…Delia check this out…a fire broke out in the house, it says a Woman named Jean

Palmer died in the fire, and get this, her teenage daughter was found in a ditch a week later! This

Is her! This is the girl! Says here her name is Catherine Palmer."

Delia let out a sigh…"did they find her killer?"

"No…it says her father, was a police officer and he didn't sleep for weeks. He was trying to find

out who killed his family…he's in a mental hospital now"

"Sad, someone killed his whole family, poor man"

"Ya…."

"Catherine, I know how you died, I know how your mother died. Please talk to me and I can

help you put the person who did this to you away!"

"You don't understand do you? The papers never said what happened to me, there are no

_details of what kind of Hell I went through!"_

"Well if you just tell me, I can help you!"

"No, this man will pay. Ill make sure of it!"

She disappeared once more and left Melinda alone in the empty house. "_So I drive home alone, _

_as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight" _ "Delia hi…what? Car crash? Alright ill meet you there!"

"Delia is Ned ok? Please say yes."

"Ya he's just fine, the other guy has a concussion though and a few stitches…he's in the next

room"

Melinda went to go talk to the man who hit Ned, when all of a sudden she saw a familiar face. A

Face she did not intend to see. Catherine was standing over the man laying in the hospital bed.

"_I told you, this is just the beginning, just you wait"_

"Catherine wai…ugh…Ethan Walker…what have you done…" She stood

staring at the man in the hospital bed and could not bear to look at him. Melinda walked back

into the lobby to find Ned and Delia.

"Delia we have a problem…"

"Oh god, what now?"

"The man that hit Ned…I think he's the man who kill the Palmers…Catherine was just standing

over him and told me this was just the beginning…"

"Well you need to get her to cross over soon, or else she may hurt someone else"

"Mr. Palmer…Hi my name is Melinda, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Mr. Palmer spoke not a single word as he sat in his polyester gray chair.

"Mr. Palmer, your daughter, how did she die?"

"My daughter…is none of your business."

"Sir, I have seen your daughter. She is stuck in the human world and she needs to cross over

before she hurts someone, please"

"Are you crazy?! You should be in here not me…but I have nothing to lose so, here we go…my

wife was burned in a fire and my daughter was found in a ditch on the side of the road. Her

hands were bound together and she was covered in her own blood. The tox. reports told me she

had been beaten to death. They found no evidence of rape, so I'm thankful for that."

"Mr. Palmer, I'm very sorry for your loss, but I believe I might know who did this to your

family..does the name Ethan Walker mean anything to you?"

"I..what would make you suspect him?"

"So you know him?"

"He is my nephew…"

Melinda left Mr. Palmer after promising to figure this whole thing out. Melinda was stumped.

Mr. Palmer said that Catherine and Ethan got along great and they had no issues so he doesn't

know why he would do something like that.

"Catherine, I know how you died, I talked to your father"

"You don't know the half of it"

"I know the most part, and I know Ethan Walker was your cousin...so please stop hurting him

and move towards the light"

"_Not until he gets exactly what he deserves!"_

"Catherine what did he do to you?"

"_The part before of after he made me watch my mother burn and suffer?"_

"I…Catherine what happened that night…"

"_My father was out of town and my mother was downstairs. I was asleep until I heard her _

_screaming. I didn't know what was going on so I ran out of my room but something happened _

_and I blacked out. When I woke up, my hands were bound together and I felt a warm liquid _

_running down the back of my neck. I looked up to see my mother tied to a chair as my so called _

_cousin was pouring gasoline all over her body…he lit her on fire and made me watch…when she_

_was dead, he put out the fire and had his way with me…"_

" But Catherine, the reports said that you weren't raped…what do you mean?"

"_Rape doesn't always have to do with the lower half you know...he forced me onto my knees and_

_forced my head down onto his. I begged him to let me go and to stop, he told me to shut up and _

_suck harder. I could barely breathe as he forced himself into my mouth, I prayed to God that he would finish soon, or stop…I got my wish. A minute later, I choked on the white sticky goo going down my throat, and he dragged me to his car."_

"He will pay for this, I promise you that"

"_He already has, I will see him soon enough and he will suffer the consequences from what he's done to me and my family"_

"Catherine! What do you mean by that? Catherine!"

The phone rang once again, it was Eli, "Melinda, Ethan just died, his heart stopped but there is no logical explanation for this" Melinda rushed to the basement of the Palmer's house where she found Catherine and Ethan almost at each others throats. Ethan seemed to be unafraid. Catherine knew something that Ethan did not. She grabbed him and threw him down to the ground and they both disappeared under the surface of the burnt floor. Melinda knew exactly what had happened; she took him to the place where all lost and corrupt souls end up, _Hell._ Catherine reappeared and smiled happily saying that Ethan will never do anything to harm anyone ever again.

"Catherine, I know your angry but is this the way you want it to end? Sending him to _Hell_?"

"_That is everything he deserves…to be on earth and suffer the way my mother had…is that for me?"_

"Yes Catherine, it's the light, its for you."

"_I can see my mother…please, tell my father I love him very much and I forgive him for not being there to save me, tell him, im still his little girl and his little peanut…"_

"I will…" Melinda was upset about how Ethan had gone, but understood why Catherine had done what she did. Melinda went straight to the Mental hospital and told Mr. Palmer everything his loving daughter had said. She returned to her house where she found Sam sitting on the porch. She jumped into his arms as he carried into the house…

Ok the end…hope you guys liked it, feel free to comment on it and tell me if It sucked or not! K thanks!


End file.
